A través de cielo, tierra e infierno te amare
by Miross Kirkland
Summary: Arthur está a punto de casarse, pero no puede dejar de pensar en un "humano" que conoció accidentalmente. Alfred no piensa que la hermosa silueta que vio fue una visión, y espera volver a verlo. Un día estos dos se reencuentran pero descubren la realidad del otro. ¿Serán capaces de superar las dificultades frente a todo? Una historia USUK Sweetdevil!Alfred x Angel!Arthur
1. Chapter 1: No es suficiente de lejos

_**N/A:**_

_**Wiii! Mi primer fic! Por eso espero que tengan piedad de mi ; A ; Y Por favor dejen su review diciéndome en que me falta mejorar, que definitivamente no es lo mio y que les gusto ¿si?**_

_**Capitulo 1 No es suficiente de lejos**_

Desde siempre los ángeles y demonios viven separados por el punto medio, la tierra. Muchas veces los demonios suben al mundo humano para tentarlos o para reclamar sus almas, otros simplemente pasan el tiempo en este mundo. Pero a diferencia de ellos, los ángeles tienen que cuidar de los humanos desde el cielo, solo ángeles mezclados viven en el mundo humano. Los ángeles mezclados son aquellos que ya han pisado tierras humanas y con eso pierden su pureza, se mezcla su pureza con lo impuro del mundo humano y difícilmente puede volver al cielo.

**POV Arthur**

-¡Arthur! ¡Te he estado buscando mon ami!-

Se acerco un ángel de cabello rubio hasta el hombro y acento francés a mí.

-¿Que quieres barbitas?-

Respondí fríamente, igual que siempre. El ángel francés siempre me molestaba por muchas cosas, aunque a veces ayudaba.

-Mon ami Arthur... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No te importa franchute-

-De nuevo buscando a ese humano... ¿No?-

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en mi rostro

-Claro que no, frog. No sé de qué hablas-

-¿Podrías llamarme por mi nombre una vez?

-¿A qué venias?-

Ignore totalmente su pregunta para regresarle otra.

-Los preparativos están listos cejotas... Solo faltas tú, incluso Alice está lista-

_"Pero yo... no me quiero casar... Alice es gentil y eso pero... no la amo..."_

Guarde silencio sin siquiera ver a Francis a la cara.

-Se que no quieres casarte con Alice; lo dejaste muy claro desde el principio. ¿Pero como piensas evitarlo?-

Dijo comprensivo como pocas veces que no nos molestábamos mutuamente.

-Bueno... eso no te importa Francis-

-No me digas... Bueno, avisaré que no estás listo-

El de cabello más largo dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse. Pero de pronto se detuvo y me susurro.

-Saluda al humano de mi parte... Y también a su lindo hermano-

Y se fue dejándome confundido... ¿Como lo había descubierto ese pervertido?

Seguí viendo hacia abajo por un rato, hacia la tierra, siempre buscando a aquel humano de cabello negro que había conocido por accidente. Me aproximé hacia el vacío, solté un sonoro suspiro y de pronto... me deje caer, me adentre en el vacío hacia el mundo humano.

Iba en caída libre, traté de abrir mis alas sin éxito, impacte contra unos árboles, algunas ramas me hacían rasguños, otros me los hice tratando de sujetarme. De pronto una rama impacto contra mi nuca dejándome inconsciente.

**POV Alfred**

Me la estaba pasando genial; ese día era 1ro de julio, cumpleaños de Matt. Yo lo había sacado casi a la fuerza de la casa pues el insistía en que no hacía falta que me tomara tanta molestia. Aunque claro como el hero que soy no podía dejar que mi hermano tuviera un cumpleaños aburrido. Así que para el almuerzo lo lleve a un Mc Donal's a comer una deliciosa hamburguesa. Luego lo lleve a Times Square a comprar lo que él quisiera para no regalarle algo que no le gustara. Escogió un nuevo palo de Hockey. Luego fuimos a comprar un café al Starbucks y a comprar un pastel de maple que, conociéndolo, le encantaría. Planeábamos comer en The Lake de Central Park. Pero mientras íbamos caminando Matthew se detuvo.

- Hey dude, what's up?-

-Don't you see that?-

Pregunto señalando hacia el cielo. Vi hacia donde señalaba mi hermano y pude distinguir una silueta cayendo desde el cielo con algo sobresaliendo a ambos lados. Arrastrado por una fuerza incomprensible eche a correr hacia el punto donde yo creía que impactaría la figura desconocida.

A pesar de que corrí con todas mis fuerzas cuando llegue la figura ya había caído al suelo. Una vez que llegue al lado de la figura la pude contemplarla perfectamente. Un joven de cabellos rubios cenizos, piel tan clara que parecía porcelana y unas curiosas y prominentes cejas. Me quede embelesado con aquel chico, viéndolo respirar tranquilamente, como si en vez de haber caído de la nada solo hubiera decidido tomar una siesta.

-Alfred, demonios espérame -

Dijo Matthew respirando agitado al llegar a mi lado.

-Hey bro, vamos a llevarlo a casa-

Matthew asintió.

- Me parece mejor que dejarlo aquí-

Matt me ayudo a cargar todo y yo tome al chico en brazos; mientras caminábamos en dirección al auto el chico de cejas grandes abrió los ojos y pestañeo un poco. Por unos segundos mi corazón dio un vuelco y me perdí en loa hermosos ojos esmeralda del contrario. Segundos después esbozo una sonrisa y perdió la conciencia de nuevo.

**POV ARTHUR**

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana impidiendo que siguiera durmiendo, se me hizo muy raro que le estúpido del barbitas no entrara para molestar temprano.

Me removí en la cama y entonces pude notarlo: No era mi cama. Alertado abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una habitación que definitivamente no era la mía. Y cuando trate de levantarme un horrible dolor de cabeza me devolvió de golpe lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, había renunciado al cielo para vivir en el mundo humano.

**N/A:**

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Por favor dejen su opinión en un review, me harían feliz y me ayudarían a mejorar * - * **

**Sin mas que decir les dejo porque van a dar las 12 de la mañana y yo tengo tarea que hacer XD**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Conocerte?

**N/A:**

**D: Oh mai gah (?) Perdon por tardar tanto, pero es que entre falta de imaginación, exámenes de bimestre y problemas familiares apenas si pude terminar el cap.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Himapapa y yo no obtengo nada con este fic.**

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Conocerte?**_

Y en ese momento me pregunte si no te había visto antes, por que cuando mi mirada se cruzo con esos hermosos ojos azul cobalto un sentimiento reconfortante me invadió, y era un sentimiento que creía haber sentido tiempo atrás, un buen tiempo atrás...

**POV Arthur**

Asustado trate de levantarme pero el dolor de cuerpo y cabeza que tenia me hicieron tumbarme de nuevo.

Estuve un buen rato pensando en algún indicio de donde estaba. Busque respuestas en todas partes con la mirada. Pero lo único seguro es que a quien le pertenecía la habitación era fanático de los súper héroes. Y ahora que lo pensaba lo último que recordaba era el enorme dolor que sentí en todo el cuerpo al impactar contra el suelo y las incesantes punzadas que recorrían mis alas debido a las perforaciones y golpes que habían recibido al chocar contra algunas ramas. Y después de no había nada en mi memoria... O eso creía.

Oí tres golpes en la puerta y un recuerdo azotó mi mente. El recuerdo de unos ojos azules mirándome fijamente, unos ojos color azul cobalto. Los mismos ojos que se asomaron por la puerta al no recibir respuesta de mi parte. Un brillo apareció en esos ojos.

- Good morning dude -

Pensé un poco si contestar o no.

- Ehh... Good morning -

- Que bueno que despiertas, haz dormido como tronco por días -

- ¿Días? ¿Cuantos? -

- Dos semanas -

- ¡Dos semanas! -

Estaba atónito. Había pasado dos semanas inconsciente en la casa de un extraño... ¿Un extraño? Por alguna razón no sentía que fuera un extraño con quien hablaba.

- Mi nombre es Alfred, Alfred F. Jones -

Su tono de voz era aniñado.

- ... Kirkland -

- ¿No es ese un apellido? -

Asentí con la cabeza.

- No, dime tu nombre -

- Ya te lo dije... Kirkland -

Por un momento temí que hiciera berrinche.

- ¡No tu apellido, tu nombre! -

Hizo un ligero puchero que me pareció tierno... ¡¿TIERNO?! ¡No¡ ¡Para nada dije tierno! Yo solo... solo... ¡No importa!

- ¿Y bien? -

- ... Arthur -

Realmente no lo pensé, solo lo dije. ¡Yo no le diría mi nombre a cualquiera! ... Aunque ese cualquiera me haya dejado dormir en su casa por dos semanas sin problemas... A menos que... ¡A menos que me haya hecho algo mientras estaba inconsciente!

- Mucho gusto Arthur -

Una mueca quedo en mi rostro simulando ser una sonrisa.

- ¿Sucede algo? -

- Ehh... Nada... Pero... Me tengo que ir... -

- ¡Espera...! -

Soltó un grito monumental capaz de espantar hasta a un sordo.

- ¡¿Q-Que demonios sucede?! -

- Ehhh... Es que... Debes comer algo... -

- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡Me causarás un infarto! -

- Yo... Lo siento -

A pesar de pedir disculpas no parecía en absoluto que estuviera arrepentido y esa lin... estúpida sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

- Bueno... Iré por tu desayuno... -

Salió de la habitación dejándome en completo silencio. Pude fijarme mas en la habitación. No parecía de alguien malo; solo alguien desordenado y definitivamente estadounidense (Porque la colcha era una bandera de Estados Unidos gigante).

La puerta se abrió lentamente y pude oír a alguien entrar, yo esperando que fuera Alfred ni siquiera voltee.

Y en no se que momento llego a mi lado una persona muy parecida a Alfred.

- Bonjour -

Palabras tan conocidas que siempre me hacían ponerme de mal humor o por lo menos a la defensiva. Me volví bruscamente para encarar al bastardo frog, pero me detuve antes de poder decir nada.

- Alfred me pidió que te trajera el desayuno en su lugar -

Hice un ligero esfuerzo para poder escucharle, su voz era demasiado suave, casi un susurro.

- ¿Señor Kirkland? ¿Sucede algo? -

Pregunto mientras acomodaba la bandeja con el desayuno en el mueble a un lado de la enorme cama.

- No nada, muchas gracias y llámame Arthur por favor... Emmm... -

- Matthew -

Contesto amablemente

- Si, gracias Matthew -

Y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Parecía alguien calmado y confiable.

La comida sabia bien, claro, no tan bien como mis deliciosos scones.

Alfred regreso después de un rato.

- Arthur, I'm back -

- Ah, si -

Dije actuando desinteresado.

- ¿Estuvo bien el desayuno que te trajo Matt? -

- Ah si, muchas gracias Alfred -

- Yo iba a darte de desayunar una hamburguesa, pero Matthew me dijo que no era lo mas adecuado considerando que es tu primera comida en días -

Casi me ahogo con el té que estaba tomando. ¡Una hamburguesa como desayuno!

- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡Por supuesto que una hamburguesa no es lo adecuado! -

- Pues yo no veo el problema en desayunar una hamburguesa -

- ¿En verdad eres un idiota? -

Ignoro totalmente mi insulto, como si mis palabras no le afectaran lo mas mínimo.

- Si aja, lo que digas. Bueno, como es sábado Matthew y yo planeábamos salir y ahora que estas despierto seria bueno que vinieras con nosotros -

- B-Bueno... si, ire con ustedes, pero solo porque hoy no tengo compromisos... -

- Great! Take a wash. I'm going to find you some clothes -

Y despues de decir esto salió de la habitación.

- Wait! Ni siquiera se donde esta el baño! -

Pero no me escucho y yo me quede allí sentado viendo la puerta como si en ella estuviera la respuesta a que debia hacer.

- You idiot... -

**N/A:**

**Y asi termina el cap :D ¿Que les parecio? ¿Les ha gustado? Se aceptarian tomatazos pero Romanito nos golpearia por desperdiciarlos XD**

**Y por cierto agradesco a:**

**The Mad Doll ' Hikari Akuma, rilliane. lucifen, DilarisPersefone y natsumi19 por darle Follow**

**rilliane. lucifen, natsumi19 y isa-kagamine por darle Favorite**

**Y respondiendo a los reviews (que no necesitan respuesta pero yo soy una rebelde XD)**

**MapleMary: Pues aqui esta el segundo capi cariño ;) Lo se es tan hot! y sus ojos * - * -Fangirleando-**

**CatheCat: * - * Que bueno que la historia te haya gustado tanto :D y perdon por no subir capi todas las semanas TT w TT Love you too my dear ;)**

**Gatita-yaoi: Que bien que te haya gustado linda!**

**Todas ustedes son tan awesome como Gilbert por apoyarme con sus Favs, Follows y Reviews~ Les deseo linda noche, dia, tarde, etc- Y bueno yo me retiro porque aqui son las 3:30 a.m XD**


End file.
